


Manners and the Sheep

by Frozenleaf



Series: BedeHop Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, First Aid, M/M, Mild Injury, crossposting from tumblr, humour and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: When Bede ends up in Dubwool's crosshairs, at least Hop is there to patch him up.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Series: BedeHop Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Manners and the Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a tumblr prompt, as usual XD I swear one day I'll actually write a non-prompt fic again...

Hop really shouldn't be laughing.

In front of him, Bede is the picture of utmost displeasure. He looks completely out of place, propped up on the counter table with the entire first aid kit next to him. A scowl mars his usually smooth features, and the embarrassed flush on his cheeks only brings out the brightness of his violet eyes. He holds a reddened arm out towards Hop, scarcely looking at his direction, choosing instead to glare daggers at Dubwool from across the room.

Dubwool, for his part, placidly chews on his meal, exuding an aura of innocent calm.

And despite it all, the chuckles continue to bubble out of Hop as he looks between Bede, and his Pokemon.

"Stop laughing," Bede grumbles into his other hand.

"Can't help it. It was totally your fault."

Violet eyes narrow in a glare, and Hop sighs, shaking the last bit of laughter out of him. Tenderly, he studies Bede's arm. A red mark stretches across his forearm- no skin was broken, thankfully, but it's bound to leave an ugly bruise. And Bede, as careful over his appearance as he is, no doubt would find the very idea abhorrent. Hop clicks his tongue. "Anyone told you that you should be more polite?"

"Bite me."

He arches an eyebrow, stifling the urge to girn. "And words like that is kind of how you got yourself this ugly splotch to begin with."

"Your dumb sheep was in my way."

"My dumb sheep," Hop reminds him, "doesn't like it when you act like a brat."

Violet eyes flash at him. The scowl deepens. "Why am I the one getting lectured?"

"Because Dubwool was just doing what he was told." Hop keeps his face smooth as Bede mutters something incomprehensible into his hand.

He doesn't fly off into a rage, doesn't storm out of the room at the idea that he did something _wrong._ When Hop smiles again, it's one of pride. He studies the man in front of him, sometimes so cunning and strong but always rough around the edges underneath a delicate veneer.

"I know you're trying." He catches Bede's questioning stare, and explains, "Trying to be nice, I mean."

"I'm always nice."

"'Course you are."

Bede sighs. "Stop patronizing me," he says, but there's no bite in his words. He doesn't pull away as Hop rubs a thick ointment onto his skin, sitting instead with a quiet thoughtfulness.

They fall into an easy silence, Hop humming as he rubs the salve into lightening skin. Bede says nothing more, watching Dubwool finish his meal before sauntering out of the room. It's only when Hop's done, and Bede's arm rests on the table, that he speaks again.

"Do you really think I'm nicer?"

Hop doesn't look up, doesn't stop packing the medical supplies on the table. But at the question, something warm blooms in his chest. "Wouldn't be dating you if you weren't," he answers easily. "You weren't exactly... _nice_ when we first met."

Bede snorts. A chuckle escapes Hop's lips, and when he turns to his boyfriend, cool eyes warm with a small, genuine smile.

It's enough. He leans forward to capture Bede's happiness with a kiss, grinning when he hears Bede's flustered gasp when they part. Foreheads touching, Hop studies every gentle slope of Bede's usually sharp face.

Licking his lips, cheeks flushed, Bede murmurs, "I'll be more polite to your dumb sheep next time."

"You could start with not calling him dumb, or else he might decide to bite you somewhere else instead."

With a stern-faced glare, Bede repeats, "Stop patronizing me."

And Hop laughs, holding him close until Bede chuckles as well.


End file.
